SCANDAL AND FAIRNESS
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Ia datang kembali untuk membalaskan dendamnya dan ibunya kepada kerajaan. Dengan kekuatan terbesar yang disebut kebencian, ia pun kembali menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha / Untuk menghadapi kerasnya dunia, kita juga harus menjadi keras, 'kan?
1. Prologue

_**SCANDAL AND FAIRNESS**_

**.**

_**By**_**: Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Naruto **_**Belong**_** Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

_Prologue_

.

.

_Itadakimasu_!

.

.

"Demi _Kami-sama_, aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam ibuku pada keluarga Uchiha! Meski itu berarti aku harus membunuh ayah kandungku sendiri!"

—_**JEGGERR!**_

Suara itu terus bergema. Meninggalkan belati tertancap di hati lemahnya. Ditemani suara rintikan hujan dan petir yang menggelegar, ia berusaha untuk tetap sadarkan diri. Diabaikannya kaki mungilnya yang sudah melemah, pun badan mungilnya yang telah mati mengigil.

Ia hanya menggenggam erat buku harian mendiang ibunya yang baru saja meninggal karena kelaparan. Ada banyak tulisan kebencian di sana yang tak sengaja dibaca olehnya.

Baginya, kenyataan memang selalu menyakitkan hatinya.

"Kau, anak wanita tadi, 'kan?"

Ia menoleh ke arah suara. Perlahan, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menjuluri setiap tubuhnya. Perasaan kegelapan yang selama ini tak pernah ia —gadis berumur 7 tahun itu rasakan.

Ia mulai terjatuh lemah. Namun, perasaan benci yang kuat memberikannya sedikit kekuatan.

"Salah satu kekuatan yang paling besar di dunia ini, ialah perasaan benci."

Ditepisnya kenyataan bahwa gadis sekecil ia tak pantas menerima perasaan hina tersebut. Namun, kenyataan telah membuat hati kecilnya tertutup rapat. Kenyataan memang selalu memberikan caranya sendiri untuk terkuak. Dan saat itu datang, justru hati gadis itu menjadi kelam layaknya langit malam itu. Dunia itu memang keras, 'kan?

_"Nee_, gadis kecil. Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan kekuatan kebencian itu? Bencilah sekuat yang kau bisa! Maka kau akan mendapatkannya."

Mata _emerald_ mungilnya hanya memancarkan kilat keyakinan menatap mata kelam laki-laki berumur 15 tahunan tersebut. Laki-laki bermasker yang menutupi mulutnya dengan rambut biru dongker yang telah basah oleh ulah sang hujan.

Mata laki-laki itu hanya menyipit, menandakan bahwa ia tengah tersenyum di balik masker biru dongkernya.

"Kau telah memiliki kebencian yang cukup. Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Haruno Sakura. Ikutlah denganku dan perkuatlah rasa bencimu."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, gadis dengan surai sakura itu hanya terdiam. Matanya perlahan menutup dengan sendirinya, menyembunyikan beberapa kilatan yang akan menutup seluruh relung hatinya.

.

.

.

Bukankah, itu bagaimana kebencian bekerja?

.

.

.

_Emerald_-nya membuka dengan cepat. Sejenak, nafasnya terengah dibalik masker merah mudanya. Beberapa tetes keringat nampak jatuh melewati keningnya yang lebar. Tak luput, detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kecepatan abnormal.

"Tenanglah, _baka_! Sebentar lagi kau akan sampai!" ucapnya dalam hati menyentuh dada tempat sang jantung berdetak tak karuan.

Ia mengambil nafas panjang. Berharap hal tersebut dapat menenangkannya setelah mendapat mimpi buruk tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan mimpi itu disaat ia sedikit lagi sanggup membalaskan dendamnya? Apa ia merasakan takut?

Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh takut. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan. Ia sudah membuang perasaan takut dan menggantinya dengan perasaan benci sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bahkan, ia telah dibawa dan dilatih oleh Anbu. Dia tidak bisa mendapatkan perasaan takut tersebut.

"Haruno-sama, apa nona baik-baik saja?" ucap sebuah suara yang menyadarkan Sakura, nama sang pemilik _emerald_.

Sejenak, ia menatap gadis berumur 2 tahun di atasnya yang membuka tirai kereta kuda kecil. Lalu, ia memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela kereta lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya singkat di balik masker merah mudanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa saya lakukan, Nona?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu lagi menatap lantai.

Sakura hanya memejamkan mata _emerald_-nya perlahan. Berusaha meraup kekuatan yang sempat hilang karena mimpi buruknya.

"Apa perjalanan menuju Konoha masih panjang?"

Setidaknya, ia sudah sampai sejauh ini. Tidak ada jalan kembali untuknya.

"Tidak. Kurang lebih tinggal 20 kilometer lagi, Nona," jawab perempuan itu masih menundukan kepalanya. Sakura hanya terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, kau bisa keluar sekarang. Panggil aku ketika kita sampai," ucapnya masih menatap keluar jendela.

Perempuan berambut merah tersebut hanya memajukan bibirnya tanda tak suka terhadap sikap sombong Sakura. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Wanita dihadapannya adalah tamu spesial kerajaan, maka ia tidak pantas untuk berkata kasar membalas perilaku sombong Sakura. Menatap matanya pun tidak boleh, karena statusnya yang berada di bawah Sakura.

"Hey, Karin,"

Gadis berambut merah itu pun menoleh sedikit tak suka. Namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menekan dirinya dan tetap bersikap sopan.

"Namamu Karin, 'kan? Kau tidak perlu sesopan itu. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku dan berusaha bersikap sopan karena status sosial. Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu peduli dengan status sosial, jadi akan lebih baik kalau kau mengatakan apa yang tidak kau sukai,"

...atau mungkin perempuan itu telah salah menilai Sakura?

.

Sakura Haruno, di umurnya yang ke-17 tahun ia mendapatkan sebuah kehormatan untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi sekaligus guru bagi anak tunggal keluarga Uchiha yang notabene adalah keluarga kerajaan yang memimpin Konoha. Menjadi pelayan pribadi kerajaan tidaklah mudah, mereka harus memiliki reputasi baik di desanya, pula dengan kemampuan melindungi yang mahir. Apalagi menjadi guru keluarga kerajaan, kau harus memiliki pengetahuan luas melebihi keluarga kerajaan yang akan kau ajari. Kebetulan, anak tunggal keluarga Uchiha memiliki otak yang sangat jenius, jadi tidak mudah menemukan guru yang melebihinya di semua pelajaran. Baik etika, logika, bahkan pengetahuan sejarah.

Dan, Sakura Haruno merupakan perempuan pertama yang mendapatkan kehormatan tersebut.

.

Namun, tentu itu semua bukan tanpa sebab, 'kan? Ia sudah menunggu lama untuk hari di mana ia bisa dengan mudah meraih keluarga kerajaan.

Lalu menghancurkan dan memberikannya kepada Anbu yang notabene adalah perkumpulan yang berniat menghancurkan keluarga kerajaan Konoha.

Dengan begitu, dendam masa lalu Sakura dapat terlampiaskan.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-sama. Ini adalah guru yang akan mengajarimu,"

Sebisa mungkin Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Walau ada sedikit perasaan muak karena harus bersikap sopan dengan **adik** kandung yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Uchiha Sasuke masih membelakangi mereka sejenak.

"Baiklah, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua untuk menguji pengetahuannya?" ucap Uchiha Sasuke dan pelayan yang membawa Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan pribadi Sasuke.

.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, Aku datang dari Suna, ibumu memintaku untuk mengajarimu berbagai hal," ucap Sakura seraya menundukan kepala dan tubuhnya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sejenak. Sejenak, _Onyx_-nya nampak terkejut dengan warna _pink_ yang terkuncir kuda menghiasi kepala Sakura.

"Namamu seperti perempuan. Angkat kepalamu dan tatap aku sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menurut. Ia langsung dengan sigap menatap Uchiha Sasuke dengan dalam. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan siratan kebenciannya agar tak terbaca oleh _onyx_ kelam Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku memang perempuan, Uchiha-sama," jawab Sakura tetap menatap mata Sasuke.

_Onyx_ Sasuke melebar melihat _emerald_ yang seolah menenggelamkannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari jeratan hijau tersebut. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjuluri isi hatinya. Sebisa mungkin, ia menepisnya.

"Buka maskermu, aku ingin melihat wajahmu," ucap Sasuke mulai memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura.

Sejenak, Sakura memasang wajah seolah berpikir, namun ia memilih untuk tidak berpikir terlalu lama.

Sakura hanya menurut dan membuka masker merah muda yang menutupi hidung, bibir, dan wajahnya.

Maka, terlihatlah wajah Sakura dengan bibir merah dan pipi seputih porselin serta hidung yang tak terlalu mancung tetapi pas untuk porsi wajahnya.

Sasuke terkesima sejenak, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan ekspresinya.

"Kau memiliki wajah yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pengawal. Lantas, mengapa kau menutupinya?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sebisa mungkin, ia ingin menghindari bertatap mata dengan emerald yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat perempuan menjadi seorang pengawal pun guru. Apalagi, ia memiliki wajah yang terbilang mendekati sempurna.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Karena, seseorang telah mengajari saya untuk menyembunyikan jati diri saya yang sebenarnya. Ditambah, saya harus bisa menyembunyikan wajah saya untuk melindungi diri saya. Namun, apabila Yang Mulia yang meminta untuk melihatnya, maka saya tak bisa menolak."

Sasuke hanya terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya pernah melihat wajah gadis itu, entah dimana.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke pun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam di tempat dan menatap onyx kelam Sasuke.

"Baiklah, mari kita uji coba kemampuan apa yang membuatmu bisa masuk ke kamarku."

...dan, kisah ini telah dimulai.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno berumur 17 tahun. Ia telah hidup menderita sejak kecil sampai umur 7 tahun saat seseorang bermasker biru dongker menyelamatkannya. Ia telah memupuk banyak rasa dendam setelah kematian ibunya dan mendapati sebuah kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa ia dan ibunya lah yang seharusnya mendapatkan posisi mewah Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, Uchiha Mikoto yang merupakan selir Uchiha Fugaku mengaku hamil anak Fugaku saat Mebuki —ibu Sakura sedang memasuki masa kandungan 3 bulan.

Mau tidak mau, Fugaku menikahi Mikoto secara tersembunyi dan menunggu kelahiran kedua bayinya. Namun, saat Sakura lahir dengan jenis kelamin perempuan dan 3 bulan kemudian Sasuke lahir dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki, kerajaan memutuskan untuk membuang Mebuki pun Sakura karena dianggap anak laki-lakilah yang pantas untuk mendapatkan perlakuan kerajaan. Dan kerajaan yang tidak bisa mentolelir adanya perselingkuhan apalagi poligami, terpaksa memutar balikan fakta menjadikan Mikoto sebagai istri sah Uchiha Fugaku sedangkan Mebuki hanyalah pelayan kerajaan yang telah berbohong mengandung anak Fugaku.

Hukum kerajaan yang keras telah membuat Sakura dan ibunya hidup menderita setelahnya karena cemooh dari mulut ke mulut penduduk sekitar mereka yang tidak tahu bahwa pihak keluarga Sakuralah yang telah tersiksa.

.

.

.

Dan, itulah bagaimana kisah mereka dimulai. Antara Uchiha Sasuke sang pewaris tahta, dan Haruno Sakura yang berniat menjatuhkan kerajaan setelah menerima tugas khusus dari _Doujou Anbu. Doujou Anbu _memang adalah sebuah _doujou_ misterius yang dikenal menghasilkan samurai dan guru hebat untuk kerajaan. Namun, siapa yang akan sangka bahwa _doujou_ itu sendiri merupakan sekumpulan orang yang membenci ketidakadilan yang ada pada sistem pemerintahan kerajaan pada masa itu?

Dunia ini keras. Apabila kau tidak menjadi keras, bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi kerasnya dunia?

Kisah ini pun, telah di mulai

_**To Be Continue**_

**.**

**A/N:**

**Kiyuchire:** Saya tak tahu harus berkata apa. tapi percayalah, akan banyak kejutan dari _fic _ini :) Kalau ada yang tanya ini _incest _atau bukan. Jawaban saya adalah **tidak. **Nah, hayooo coba tebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran saya tentang kisah ini?

Oh ya, ini diketik dan di_publish _lewat ponsel. Apa jadinya cacat? Maaf kalau ya...

Kalian udah baca ampe titik ini, 'kan? Mau _review _kan? hehehe :D


	2. Chapter 1

_**SCANDAL AND FAIRNESS**_

**.**

_**By**_**: Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Naruto **_**Belong**_** Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

_Chapter one_

.

.

Aku memutuskan meng_update _ini As Soon As Possible.

_Itadakimasu_!

.

.

"Siapa nama ratu pertama di kerajaan Konoha?" ucap sebuah suara.

—_T__**RINGG!**_

"Hn? Himeka Uchiha?" jawab suara yang lainnya.

Tangan mereka saling terpaut pedang masing-masing. Seorang berambut _soft pink _itu melompat dengan kecepatan abnormal. Membuat laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu kebingungan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Salah, Himeka-san adalah adik kembar dari ratu pertama, yang benar adalah Hanako Uchiha. Hanako-san adalah putri yang sempat ingin dibunuh karena ia terlahir kembar dengan Himeka-san, sebagai yang tertua, ialah yang harus dibunuh," ucap suara lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke refleks langsung melirik ke kiri asal dari suara itu berasal. Awalnya, ia ingin melawan, namun terlambat karena justru Sakura langsung menepis pedang Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

Sakurapun langsung terdiam sejenak, pun Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memejamkan _emerald-_nya sejenak sebelum ia merapatkan kakinya kembali dan meletakkan pedangnya ke sarung di pinggangnya.

"Sayang sekali. Anda harus melatih _multi tasking _anda, Yang Mulia. Anda harus bisa berpikir dan melawan dalam satu waktu. Kalau tidak, kau akan lengah dan kalah dalam perang semudah apapun," ucap Sakura pelan di balik masker merah mudahnya.

Sasuke terjatuh. Kakinya melemas seketika itu. Ia tak habis pikir, baru pertama kalinya ia bisa dikalahkan oleh gurunya —wanita pula.

"Apa kau curang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mantap.

Sakura hanya menyipitkan matanya sejenak. Tanda kecil bahwa ia tengah tersenyum sarkastik di balik masker merah muda tersebut.

"Kesalahan Tuan ada tiga—" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pedang Sasuke terlempar, "—pertama, anda terlalu percaya diri hingga terlalu meremehkan lawan. Itu amat tidak baik, Tuan. Kedua, anda merasa sedikit takut karena saya adalah perempuan hingga tidak berani mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan. Padahal, bisa saja nanti yang melawan Tuan adalah seorang gadis yang amat Tuan cintai. Namun, Tuan tak boleh lengah sedikitpun demi rakyat. Terakhir, anda kurang dapat berpikir dan melawan dalam satu waktu. Itu membuat refleks juga kecepatan Tuan menurun. Padahal, teknik melawan dan berpikir sangat wajib untuk dikuasai dalam perperangan."

Sakura mengambil pedang tersebut. Lalu memberikan kepada tuannya yang masih terduduk. Sasuke yang merasa harga dirinya terjatuhpun langsung berdiri dan meraih pedang tersebut.

"Satu kali lagi," ucap Sasuke mantap.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis hingga matanya menyipit.

"Sayang sekali, waktu latihan sudah habis, Tuan. Sekarang saatnya makan siang. Tugas saya selesai saat ini. Saya akan bertemu dengan Tuan jam 3 siang dalam pelajaran etika. Tuan bisa beristirahat selama itu. Saya permisi," ucap Sakura seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan tempat.

Sasuke pun hanya menatap punggung Sakura dari jauh dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

.

Langkah kaki itu terus berjalan. Perlahan, ia membuka masker merah mudahnya. Saat ini, istana sedang sepi karena semuanya terfokus dalam acara makan siang sang Pangeran. Hal tersebut memberikan ruang leluasa untuk Sakura melancarkan aksinya. Target pertama adalah: Mikoto Uchiha. Target pertama yang harus ia bunuh secara mental. Melakukan hal diluar perintah Anbu tidak akan membuat masalah besar, 'kan? Ia hanya ingin menerornya sedikit.

.

—_**KRESSEKK!**_

Mata _onyx _itu dengan gesit langsung mengedarkan pandangan. Entah mengapa, sejak tadi pagi saat suaminya ijin untuk pergi ke kerajaan sebelah, ia memiliki sebuah firasat buruk.

Berulang kali ia berusaha menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya guna memberikan rasa tenang pada dirinya. Sebagai seorang _Lady, _ia harus bersikap tenang dengan sempurna.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, apa ada masalah?" ucap salah seorang yang tengah mengekorinya saat ia dengan sengaja menengok ke arah belakangnya.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan _Onyx-_nya yang sesungguhnya telah dipenuhi rasa takut mendalam.

"Tidak apa-apa." bohongnya. Ia terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan diekori oleh kedua pelayannya.

.

"Nah, sekarang biarkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin beristirahat. Bangunkan aku pukul 16.00 dan persiapkan keperluanku untuk pesta di Kerajaan sebelah nanti jam 19.00. Jangan ada yang menggangguku," ujar wanita itu setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

Kedua orang yang tadi mengekorinya pun langsung membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan dirinya —Uchiha Mikoto dalam kesendirian.

.

_Onyx-_nya melebar tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang terpantul jelas di indera penglihatannya. Bibirnya nampak bergetar tak percaya. Ia bahkan sulit untuk mengutarkan satu patah kata. Keringat bahkan sudah mengucur melewati pipi tirusnya.

"Me-Mebuki?" ujar wanita bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Sosok di hadapannya hanya tersenyum sarkastik. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur yang sempat ia duduki.

"Ini seharusnya bukan menjadi tempat tidurmu," ujar perempuan berambut _soft pink _dan bermata _ruby _tersebut.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Mikoto yang mematung tak percaya. Pasalnya, Sudah 14 tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan sosok di depannya. Bagaimana mungkin sosok itu tidak mengalami penuaan sedikitpun? Apa sosok di hadapannya adalah hantu?

"Hai Mikoto. Apa kabarmu, Sahabat Lama?" ujar sosok itu masih mempertahankan senyum sarkastiknya.

Mikoto tetap terdiam kaku. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi dalam sekejab.

"Maaf...," ujarnya dengan nada lirih.

Sosok berambut merah muda itu justru memasang tatapan mengejek dan menampilkan senyum miringnya —senyum mengejek yang amat khas.

"Setelah semua ini? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu semudah itu? Kepada kau yang kuanggap sahabat terbaik hingga orangtuaku mau mengangkat gelandangan sepertimu? Hingga kau menjadi penyebab kematiaan orangtuaku dan aku memaafkanmu dengan membiarkanmu berkeliaran dan hanya mencabut status persahabatan kita? Lalu kau datang dan menggoda suamiku hingga sekarang kebahagiaan yang seharusnya menjadi milikku kau renggut? Apa kau pikir itu cukup untuk memaafkan semuanya, Murahan?" ujar sosok itu dengan suara yang mengejek.

Mikotopun langsung memundurkan langkah kakinya saat sosok bermata _ruby _tersebut berjalan mendekatinya. Ia terlihat amat panik dan terselimuti oleh perasaan takut mendalam.

—_**PRANG!**_

Tak sengaja sebuah guci justru menjadi korban karena tersenggol oleh sikut Mikoto.

Saat sosok mereka hanya tinggal satu sentimeter, sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbisik di telinga Mikoto.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati semudah itu. Akan kubuat kau menderita secara perlahan-lahan. Aku sudah tidak menginginkan kerajaan ini ataupun keadilan konyol dari hukum kerajaan. Yang kutahu, aku akan menghantui kalian semua dalam penderitaan terdalam yang tak akan pernah kau sangka sebelumnya. Aku akan membunuhmu, tidak sekarang. Tapi akan kubuat kematianmu amat menderita. Ingatlah," ucap bibir itu yang membuat Mikoto memejamkan matanya erat dan menutup telinga. Ia langsung jatuh terjongkok saat itu. Perasaan takut mendalam benar-benar tengah menghantuinya. Lebih dari itu, perasaan menyesal sangat amat menghantuinya. Kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak menginginkan hal tersebut. Namun, takdir memaksanya melakukan hal hina yang menyiksa penyelamatnya —Uchiha Mebuki.

—_**TOK TOK TOK!**_

"Yang Mulia Ratu, apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Mikoto pun membuka matanya. Menampilkan _onyx-_nya yang kini semakin kelam. Ia memeluk tubuhnya rapat untuk memperoleh kekuatan tersendiri.

Tiba-tiba, banyak orang kini tengah mengerumuninya. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya, namun sosok yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia Ratu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Mikotopun hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menyembunyikan _onyx _kelamnya dalam balutan kegelapan. Ia pun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Hanya mimpi buruk yang membuatku berjalan," dustanya.

.

Sakura menyender di balik dinding. Nafasnya nampak terengah-engah. Ia menyentuh dada tempat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Berulang kali dirinya mencoba menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Tadi, hampir saja."

Sejenak, ia tersenyum. Senyum kepuasan yang tak pernah ia rasakan semasa hidupnya.

Tadi, ia sempat hampir tidak bisa mengontrol diri untuk langsung membunuh Mikoto. Lebih dari itu, ia masih memiliki banyak rencana yang belum diturunkan langsung oleh Anbu. Ia tidak boleh merusaknya begitu saja.

Ia pun menutup wajahnya kembali dalam balutan masker merah muda. Kalau saja tadi ia tidak cepat-cepat melompat dari balik jendela dan menutupnya kembali saat mendengar suara langkah kaki, mungkin dirinya sudah tertangkap. Sepertinya, Anbu mendidik kegesitan dan kewaspadaannya dengan baik. Dan dalam hitungan menit, ia sanggup melompat ke jendela lain di koridor yang kosong tak ada orang saat ini.

Ia lalu menyentuh kelopak matanya yang memerah. Dalam hitungan detik, warna merah tersebut perlahan berubah warna menjadi hijau. Warna awal matanya. Teknik perubah warna mata mungkin terlihat amat konyol, namun sekarang terlihat amat berfungsi.

Ia pun terkekeh kecil. Mungkin saat ini, Mikoto akan menganggapnya sebagai hantu. Rasanya amat puas telah memberikan teror kecil kepada sumber inti penderitaannya.

Sepertinya, ini perasaan puas yang didapat dari perasaan benci sesuai dengan yang diajarkan oleh laki-laki itu?

.

"Aku tidak mengiyakan kamu untuk meninggalkanku sendirian, 'kan?" ucap sebuah suara menuntut. Sakura pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah selesai makan siang. Aku ingin tidur siang sekarang. Tolong temani aku," ucap laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu lagi dengan seburat merah yang muncul malu-malu dari pipi putihnya.

Sakura hanya melebarkan matanya sejenak. Adik kecilnya terlihat cukup manis dan terlalu polos untuk tetap dalam target pembunuhannya. Ia pun terkekeh kecil.

"A-apa yang lucu?" ucap Sasuke panik.

Sakura pun langsung menghentikan tawanya sejenak dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Baiklah, saya akan menemani anda tidur sampai anda terbangun, Yang Mulia," jawab Sakura lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sasuke. Ya, saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di tempat tidur Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura pun menepuk ranjang Sasuke 3x. Tanda kecil untuk mengundang Sasuke mendekati dan tidur di kasur tersebut.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke menurutinya dan tidur di ranjang berukuran _king size _tersebut.

Sakurapun tersenyum dari balik maskernya seraya memeluk Uchiha Sasuke yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Rasanya, sedikit _nostalgia_.

"Aku ingat. Kau mirip kakak perempuanku yang menghilang saat aku berumur 3 tahun... Kalian sangat mirip. Ia juga sering memelukku saat aku tidak bisa tidur seperti ini. Sayang, kata _kaa-sama_, ia sudah meninggal. Walau mereka bilang ia hanyalah anak dari _Lady _yang mengaku istri _tou-sama_, ia seorang yang paling kusayangi. Hanya ia yang pernah memelukku. Dan yang kedua adalah kau," ucap Sasuke sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukan Sakura. Ia mengenggam erat pakaian pelayan Sakura. Entah mengapa, wangi tubuh Sakura yang amat khas membuatnya merasa nyaman seolah kembali ke masa kecil.

Sakura hanya melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengingat hal tersebut karena ia masih kecil saat itu. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat hanyalah kematian sang ibu di umurnya yang ketujuh tahun. Mungkin, perasaan benci memang sudah mengurung rapat seluruh kenangan indahnya saat kecil. Dan ya, ia amat menyukai memeluk sosok di pelukannya.

Perlahan, sedikit rasa menyesal telah ingin mencelakai adiknya pun mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia mencelakai adik nya yang tidak tahu apapun? Ia terlahir tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Umm... Apa pertahanannya kini telah runtuh?

.

"_Kaa-chan, _apa yang sedang teljadi? Kenapa kita dipanggil oleh _Tou-chan?"_ sosok mungil itu tak bergulir. Ia hanya menarik-narik lengan baju sosok wanita yang berambut merah mudah di sebelahnya. Sosok wanita dewasa itu berlutut, menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan seorang yang kini telah berdiri dari kursi bertahta emasnya.

Sosok mungil itu pun terdiam, ia balas menatap sosok lelaki dewasa yang kini telah berdiri dengan intens. Ia hanya menatap kedua sosok tersebut berulang kali dalam diam. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apapun saat itu.

"Mebuki, maafkan aku. Hukum kerajaan memang keras. Andai kau melahirkan sosok laki-laki, mungkin aku tidak perlu melakukan ini," ucap sosok bermata kelam itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil Mebuki itu pun hanya mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakkan giginya. Sosok mungil di sebelahnya masih kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia pun melepaskan eratan tangan dari baju Mebuki, dan menatap sosok lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan polos.

"Negakari Uchiha, maafkan ayah." ucap sosok itu lagi lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pun ikut menggertakan giginya dan mengepal tangan. Seorang berwajah pucat pasi dengan rambut putih di sebelahnya pun hanya mengelus pundak laki-laki yang kini mulai menggeram kesal.

"Yang Mulia, ini demi kebaikan kerajaan," ucap sosok berambut putih tersebut. Sosok yang dipanggil yang mulia itu pun langsung menepis tangan yang tengah mengelus pundaknya dengan kesal. Seolah tak mau menerima kenyataan dan berperilaku yang menyakiti orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Tidak bisa begitu, bagaimanapun aku istri sah mu, Fugaku," ucap Mebuki. Sosok mungil itu pun memundurkan langkahnya ketakutan saat Mebuki mulai bangkit dan menatap mata laki-laki bernama Fugaku itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Negakari? Kau ingin membuangnya begitu saja? DIMANA HATI KECIL KALIAN!"

Sosok mungil yang dipanggil Negakari itupun menutup telinganya rapat. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat ibunya bisa semarah itu.

"KENAPA TIDAK SI UCHIHA SASUKE YANG KAU BUANG, BODOH!"

Percuma, Negakari kecil tetap dapat mendengar makian itu dengan jelas. Tanpa ia sadari, ia pun memejamkan matanya erat dan bulir air matanya kini telah lolos dari pertahanannya.

"PENGAWAL!"

"KALIAN TIDAK BISA LAKUKAN INI! JANGAN SENTUH NEGAKARI-KU!"

Namun percuma. Sebagaimanapun Mebuki melawan, ia dan Negakari kini sudah di tahan oleh para pengawal. Bahkan, salah seorang dari mereka sampai menutup rapat mulut Mebuki yang kini telah melototi Fugaku dengan tatapan berkaca.

Negakaripun hanya terdiam. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat ke arah lain. Ke arah pintu yang kini telah terbuka kecil. Tanpa sengaja, _emerald-_nya menangkap sosok wanita dewasa dan seorang laki-laki kecil dengan warna mata dan rambut yang sama. Ia pun membentuk sebuah ucapan kecil dengan bibirnya.

"T-O-L-O-N-G"

Namun, percuma. Kedua sosok itu justru menghilang begitu saja, membuat Negakari melebarkan _emerald-_nya dengan tak percaya. Ia pun terdiam. Takdir benar-benar telah membuatnya merasa sakit yang amat. Sekarang, ia tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti sekarang ini. Ia pun menengok ke arah ibunya yang sudah terlihat amat kacau. Bahkan, beberapa di antara pengawal tersebut dengan sengaja menyentuh bagian-bagian yang tak seharusnya mereka sentuh.

"JANGAN SENTUH IBUKU!"

Seketika pandangan menggelap. Ia tak dapat mengingat apapun yang terjadi setelah itu. Yang ia tahu, ia amat tidak menyukai orang-orang di sekitarnya dan ibunya, termasuk sang ayah dan adiknya yang pergi begitu saja.

.

_Emerald _itu terbuka dengan paksa. Nafasnya nampak terengah-engah. Sejenak, beberapa cahaya keremangan masih mentakbiri lensa matanya. Hanya sejenak hingga ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan dari sosok di hadapannya.

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk menyentuh kepalanya, sedangkan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dada tempat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa ragu untuk tidak membunuh adik yang telah mengkhianatinya? Dasar bodoh. Ia seharusnya tidak lengah. Apa ini berarti kebenciannya sudah mulai luluh?

Tidak akan.

"_Nee-chan? Nande?"_

Sakura pun langsung memutar kepalanya ke sosok yang kini masih tertidur. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur tadi? Apa untuk mendapatkan peringatan? Apa itu peringatan dari ibunya yang memang ingin membalas dendam juga?

_Emerald _itu pun menatap sosok Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Tidak akan ada keluluhan lagi setelah ini. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak boleh lengah. Demi dendam masa lalunya.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, sudah jam 3. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk latihan etika," ucap Sakura dengan suara normal namun tegas.

Sasuke pun langsung merenggangkan tubuhnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sakura ingin menanyainya, namun, itu bukan saatnya.

"Kalau tatapanmu berarti untuk menanyakan arti senyumanku, jawabannya adalah aku baru saja mimpi indah," ucap Sasuke. Sakura pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya .

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menerima ekspresi yang dianggapnya konyol itu.

Sakura ingin memprotes, namun ia memilih untuk diam dan menunduk.

Sakura tidak tahu, bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke sesungguhnya sudah bangun dan mendengar Sakura yang berteriak memanggil ibunya. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan simpatik.

.

Sungguh, Sakura tidak pernah mempercayai ini. Saat ia melewati koridor kerajaan seusai latihan etika dengan Sasuke, ia justru bertatapan langsung dengan Uchiha Mikoto yang kini sedang terdiam menatapnya.

Mata wanita dewasa itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap sosok Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Membuat Sakura terdiam kaku merutuki dirinya yang tadi sempat sedikit mengusili Mikoto.

"Me-Mebuki?"

Meski wajah Sakura kini telah tertutupi masker merah muda, bagaimana ia bisa menyembunyikan rambutnya?

"Kamu Mebuki? Bisa coba kubuka masker-mu?

Bagaimana kalau semua rencananya gagal begitu saja karena keisengan kecilnya? Sekarang, ia menyesali sudah melakukan tindakan diluar perintah Anbu.

_**To Be Continue**_

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Hikari Matsushita: **Sama sekali ga salah sangka kokkk :D kurasa sudah cukup jelas kan di chapter ini kalau Sakura ga salah tempat sedikitpun? XD Wah? aku upload di opmin. cuma ya ga bisa di edit lagi.

**Nurulita as Lita-san: **Ini sudahhh lD

**Fivani-chan: **Tetoottt! Salah. Chapter ini sudah jelas kalau Sakura sama sekali ga salah lokasi, 'kan? hehehe. Akan kubuat kejutan kecil nanti di akhirrrr. hehehehe. Udah nih lanjutannyaaaa.

**lila: **Udah updateeee :D hehehehe. ini masih rahasia pabrik. Tunggu saja ;)

**sakakibaraarisa: **Ini update cepet (banget) XD

**A/N:**

Aku sedang berusaha konsisten untuk meng-_update _cerita ini setiap harinya. Dan paling lama seminggu. Berhubung aku sekarang lagi liburan XD udah selesai UAS 2 dan sekarang persiapan naik kelas 12 (kalau naik sih) XD. Dimana itu artinya aku mungkin akan sibuk karena pengen banget buat dapet ptn atau beasiswa ke Jepang :x doakan ya! hehehe.

Di sini, Mebuki yang notabene punya mata kelam dan rambut coklat terang, aku gambarkan dengan mata merah dan rambut _pink _demi keselarasan cerita yaaaa.

Oh ya, ini diketik dan di_publish _lewat ponsel (lagi). Apa jadinya cacat? Maaf kalau iya ya. Aku udah usaha cek berulang kali kok. Maklum nihhh, lappy di bawa koko(sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki) ke Bangka. Hufttt bnget kan? X(

Kalian udah baca ampe titik ini, 'kan? Mau _review _kan? hehehe :D


End file.
